Just a little Top Gun Thing
by itsjustnic
Summary: Introducing Maverick, Goose, Charlie and Meg  Goose's fiance . Will the couples fall in love & stay in love, or will the guys' love for the F-14 take over, leading to a stir? Their personalities are a little different, and some names are changed.


**Just a little top gun thing**

**CHAPTER 1**

And there, he found her. Sitting casually on the harbor, writing intensely into what looked like a thick, ancient journal. It was made of those brown recycled paper materials that you often found on scrapbooks. Her brown wavy hair gently tousled in the autumn wind. Maverick had that feeling- yep, she was definitely the one.

"Go on, man! Don't be such a wussy," The ever supportive Goose nudged his best friend and in other words, most trusted sidekick.

Maverick was fidgeting with a loose thread on his Top Gun Aviator Jacket. "Yeah, yeah. I will...just give me a minute...so number one right? The good old song? I hope she knows it."

"One look at her at you've turned into such a pussycat. BE A MAN. M-A-N. That's who you are, now go show her!"

Goose pushed Maverick towards the bench, and Maverick quickly glanced back at Goose. At the same time, he was walking towards the bench.

Goose did a head gesture indicating him to, well, simply put, move it.

Maverick was about 3 feet away from her. He positioned his guitar in a way that meant he was ready to play. Of course, she was already looking at him.

And then, he went off to strum a few chords and dazzled off into a very z tune.

_What I want, you've got _

_But it might be hard to handle _

_Like the flame that burns the candle _

_The candle feeds the flame _

_Yeah yeah _

_What I got  
>Full stock of thoughts and dreams that scatter <em>

_And you pull them all together _

_And how I can't explain oh yeah _

_Well well you _

_You make my dreams come true_

Maverick grinned confidently. He didn't really care about hitting all the right notes, but it was a song he knew that she would love. While he was singing, she was already blushing.

Charlie stood up and faced Maverick, trying to suppress a smile but obviously failing.

"So... you like me," Maverick was still having on his brilliant smile, but his tone was a little too cheeky to handle.

"Ahhh. Well, you like me don't you?" Charlie was fumbling with her words. What she really wanted to say was a huge 'Yes!' but of course she wouldn't make it that easy for him.

"Something like that."

"So what's it like?"

"Its like..." Maverick leaned forward to kiss her.

Just like that, Maverick completely stole her heart. The sun was about to set, and the sky kept changing colors within minutes- from a misty purple to a warm auburn with streaks of blue and then a glowing orange. There's no denying it, but it looked like a perfect postcard together with the silhouettes of the two.

**CHAPTER 2**

The bar was lit cozily, and Goose managed to book a booth for the guys- Maverick, Iceman and Rocket. The only ones who were expecting dates were Goose and Maverick. Iceman and Rocket were peering around the vicinity, keeping a look out for possible candidates.

Goose noticed that this was a little too odd. "Seriously, can you guys be any more obvious? If you watch them like a hawk no woman's gonna come to you man!"

Maverick joined in as well. "Yeah. Just go, talk to them. Go! Now." He did a little head gesture to a brunette sitting alone at the bar-table. She was dressed in a mid-length turquoise dress and very, very high heels.

"Dibs!" Rocket announced and he set off towards her direction.

Charlie and Meg walked into the bar, and spotted Maverick's table. Charlie was wearing navy skinnies, a white shirt and a floral cloth necklace with a little sapphire studded on it. Meg's grey toga dress draped over her shoulders, which sparkled with a dash of glitter she put earlier on.

"Hey. You look great." Maverick gave his signature smile to Charlie.

"Thanks! So you do."

Goose gave Meg a kiss on the cheek. This was followed by an awkward silence and an even more awkward moment for Maverick, because he didn't know if he was expected to do the same to Charlie. He didn't really think much, but he just leant over and gave her a kiss too.

The group talked, and talked and talked for about 2 hours or more. Of course, they continuously ordered bar food like chips & dip, calamari, spiced nuts and needless to say, pints of beer.

The next day Goose had a flight, so he left early with Meg. Maverick had a flight as well, and it was a pretty important day for him. But then again, he's Maverick. Anything's possible with him.

Charlie was a little concerned. "Hey mav, you sure you don't wanna leave now? It's getting late...and you have to be at base at 7am"

"No problem. I'll be there at 7 for sure." He gave a little wink and a cheeky grin.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Seriously mav, its a big day for you tomorrow. It's a tough round this time but if you ace it...first place might be secured"

"I know. But you, I can ace _other_ things."

"Like what?"

"Got you to go out with me. It looked pretty bleak at first you know. You were practically breathing the pages of that journal of ours"

"Yeah... you got lucky."

"I've got what you want...but it might be hard to handle..."

"I don't think it'll be hard to handle." Her gaze was fixed on him as she smiled and walked out of the bar.

"I sure got lucky," Maverick thought and did a little laugh to himself as he followed her out into Seafront Avenue.


End file.
